tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Too Cool for You Kids
http://darksdarkly.tumblr.com/ Too Cool for You Kids is an ask blog about an OC pony. The pony in question was originally created as a parody of a G3 pony toy named Brights Brightly. You can see the aforementioned toy here. A bright yellow unicorn with orange and pink mane and tail, and a sunrise cutie mark. The OC in question was intended to be the twin sister of Brights Brightly. This is Darks Darkly. The blog is run by the same mod as Autumn Darling. Story of the OC's Birth, as told by the creator. A dear friend of mine from high school had just started attending the same college as I had and we moved to the main campus at the same time. Our original intention was to room together, but unfortunately, the university didn't get the memo and that didn't work out. Still, that first couple of years on campus we were in the same building and hanging out a lot. She had just gotten me into collecting the My Little Pony toys, starting with an Avon Exclusive G3 baby pony. A few weeks later, we were standing in line at the small coffee shop in our dorm's dining/market area and giggling about some of the hilarious names that Hasbro had come up with for the latest batch of the G3 line. In particular, Brights Brightly was the source of much giggling. Then, my muse snuck up behind me and smacked me over the head with the 2x4 of inspiration. "We should make a parody of this," I said to my friend, "an emo version of this pony... we'll paint it black, replace the orange in its mane with pink, and give it an emo cutie mark..." "Yes! We should do this!" My friend agreed with me. Then my mouth turned up in the most sadistically gleeful smile and I said, "we should call it... Darks Darkly..." We laughed maniacally, ordered our beverages, and set to work on the plans. The Blog The blog is set in a somewhat alternate universe for Equestria. Darks Darkly and her twin sister, Brights Brightly (a bit of an airheaded cheerleader) live with their parents in Canterlot and both attend Canterlot High. In this particular universe, Equestria is connected to other worlds and planes of existence by a large portal that sits in Canterlot and is under constant guard on the Equestria side by the Royal Guard. This portal leads to a magical city known as Sigil. Sigil is an enormous city where extra-planar entities and mortals, also known as Primes, dwell in relative harmony, and at least 3/4 of the population has a cockney accent. For the purposes of this blog, Sigil has been slightly reimagined and updated from a more typical fantasy setting to a more modern looking city, but with more ancient and medieval looking buildings of great importance having been preserved in their original style. Darks Darkly has recently discovered the portal to this place, having been pondering where she wants to go and try to make a living after graduation, and what she might want to do with her life, and has become enamored with the City of Doors. This blog, primarily text, but with a few drawings as the mod sees fit, details her adventures in life in Canterlot and in Sigil. Darks Darkly's cutie mark is a gold crescent and three blood drops. This has been modified from the original concept from the G3 version which included a razor blade cutting the moon. Originally intended to be as Emo as possible. Darks Darkly's explanation of her cutie mark states that the crescent represents her ability to find beauty where most ponies don't or even fear to look, and the blood drops symbolize how much of herself she pours into her particular talent, in this case, poetry. It is abstract as all get out and was intended to be such. Physically, Darks Darkly has a more slender build, and is a bit on the tall side. She has a black coat, and her mane and tail are pink with white streaks. Darks Darkly is a bit of a cynic and can also be rather abrasive. She enjoys music, art, and poetry along with more typical teenage activities. Her special talent is poetry and while she is not the greatest with magic, she is no less gifted than the average unicorn. Category:OC Category:Ask blog Category:Text blog Category:Draw blog